


No More

by Yuri_Prince



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherly Love, Death, Main Character Death, Oneshot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Prince/pseuds/Yuri_Prince
Summary: Basically, what happened if Scar had managed to kill Edward?
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I have written in a while, so I apologise if I'm rusty. I recently finished rereading and rewatching FMA and wanted some angst. Also this scenario crossed my mind ehehe

They were running.

They were running as fast as they could to escape this maniac.

" What did I do to make enemies?!" Edward Elric thought out loud as he ran- his armour-clad younger brother, Alphonse Elric, in tow. Ed had eaten those words as soon as they had left his mouth. " Scratch that! But I haven't done anything that bad to make someone want to kill me!"

" Brother!" Came Alphonse's echoed voice. Ed glanced behind him to see that their pursuer, Scar, had finally caught up with them. It only took a moment for Scar to press his hand against the ground and obliterate the concrete Ed and Al had been running on.

Edward lost his footing, feet scrambling to stay balanced only for him to face plant. His brother was quick to regain his balance. Those seconds were all the Ishvalan needed to get closer to his target; The Fullmetal Alchemist.

With his left arm outstretched, his hand only mere centimetres away from Ed's head, ready to implode all the organs and blood vessels in that small body of his, Alphonse got in the way and the alchemic reaction made contact with the steel armour, breaking the side of it into smaller bits.  
" AL!" Came Edward's surprise cry as his brother lost balance and fell over. 

Scar growled at the interruption as the young alchemist got back onto his feet. He clapped his hands together and transmuted the structure of his metal prosthetic arm into a sharp blade. He came running at his enemy, prepared to plunge it right into him. Scar was certainly quicker than the small teen, easily dodging the attack and grabbing Ed by his shoulder.  
" Too slow," a lowly remark informed him before another alchemic reaction took place, exploding the automail arm into bits. 

Ed gasped in surprise, eyes wide in fear as he fell back. His golden orbs glanced over the small pieces of his arm, still trying to process what had just happened. He couldn't transmute!  
" Brother! Get up and run!" Al's voice had snapped him out of the void of terror that had walled in his mind for a moment. However, Scar was hovering over him again, preparing his hand for another attack. He needed to get up and run, just like Alphonse had told him to! " No, I can't just leave you!" He found himself saying.

Fullmetal looked up at his attacker, witnessing the hatred burning in those red eyes of his. Scar's expression was grim, " I'll give you a moment to pray to god." 

Oh, how generous of him!

Ed couldn't believe such a sarcastic thought would pass through him at a time like this. A dry laugh escaped his lips as he lowered his head to gaze at the wet the concrete. He had forgotten the rain had been plummeting down this entire time. " Sorry to disappoint but there's no God I'd like to pray to." Scar let out a small grunt.  
" Very well." 

" BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Alphonse screamed, despair flaring up in his octaves. Why wasn't Edward running? What was his older brother hoping to accomplish?!

Ed seemingly ignored his brother, continuing to converse with their attacker. " Am I the only one you're after? My younger brother, Al, are you going to kill him too?"  
" If anyone gets in my way, I won't hesitate to eliminate them but for the time being, my only business is with you; The Fullmetal Alchemist."

The blond let out a heavy breath, " Good. Then promise me you won't harm him!"  
" I promise."

It took a moment or two for Alphonse to process what Edward was saying. His armoured body began to tremble slightly as he shifted, wanting to move to get closer to his brother but his body was so damaged, it just wouldn't budge. It only broke a little more. He watched in hopelessness as Scar's left hand reached out again, inching closer and closer to Ed's head.  
" No-! Don't! Don't kill my brother!" Alphonse pleaded, attempting to drag himself to save Ed somehow. " We're all we got! PLEASE! WE'RE ALL WE GOT!" 

Scar's hand planted itself on the Alchemist's head, the electric blue of alchemy running along with the tattoos of Scar's arm and making contact with Ed. It was over in an instant- a very bloody instant. The red liquid had scattered everywhere mixing in with the cold rainwater. Edward's body fell forward with a small thump, completely limp and lifeless.

No words came from Alphonse at first as he gazed at his brother's corpse. " Ah..." The small pained sound slipped before he fell into a full-blown screaming attack, emotional agony rippling through his voice.

" EDWARD! AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He crawled to Ed's body, reaching with both arms and pulling him close. Why did it seem like he was only sleeping? He knew the truth but didn't want to accept it. " Brother, please! Wake up!" He cried, no tears coming though. One of the downsides of his armour body which now couldn't even be repaired. " Wake up!" He repeated over and over, shaking his older brother's small form lightly. He didn't even stop when The Flame Alchemist appeared and attempted to capture Scar.

Alphonse didn't even care that the Lieutenant and Major Armstrong had come to his side. He just wanted Edward to wake up, smile and tell him that it was alright- that he had somehow managed to trick Scar with some sort of advanced alchemy.

That image of his older brother's smile was now nothing more than a memory because The Fullmetal Alchemist was no more...


End file.
